This invention relates to ozonides of unsaturated hydrocarbons. More particularly, it relates to the use of these trioxyacyclopentanes in insecticidal and repellent preparations.
Procedures for preparing ozonides of oil-soluble compounds are known in the art, being disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 925,590 to Neel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,083,572 to McKee, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,480 to De Villez.
The prior art discloses that some particular types of ozonide structures have certain pharmacological activity. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 925,590, Neel discloses the use of ozonides for inhalation therapy, because it was believed to have a therapeutic effect for consumption and asthma. Knox, U.S. Pat. No. 1,210,949 discloses ozonation of castor oil in order to produce a germicidal laxative. Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,356,062 discloses the use of ozonides of glycerine trioleates for external application, because it was believed that those particular triglycerides had a germicidal, fungicidal and deodorizing effect. Finally, De Villez, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,451,480 and 4,591,602, discloses use of ozonides of certain fatty acids, including olive oil, sesame oil, jojoba oil, castor oil and peanut oil, for external use as antimicrobial agents, particularly in the treatment of acne. None of the prior art discloses or even suggests an insecticidal or repellent activity of any type of ozonide structure.
Prior art insecticidal compositions are well known. However, many of these compositions are excessively toxic to other organisms in the ecosystem. In addition, many of these compositions are extraordinarily long-lived, and persist within the environment to which they are applied almost indefinitely. Moreover, many insect species have evolved resistance to many of the known insecticidal compositions. A need exists for a relatively non-toxic, shorter-lived, effective insecticidal composition.
Treatment for external insect infestations of a mammal, such as lice or crabs, often involves topical application of harsh toxic insecticidal compositions to skin or scalp. Irritation often develops, and adverse health effects from long-term use are also known. A need exists for a non-irritating, effective composition for treating such infestations without long-term adverse health effects.
Repellent compositions are also well known in the prior art. Prior art repellent compositions exist for topical application to a mammal, as well as to repel insects from entering a dwelling or other area. However, the safety of many of the topical compositions has been questioned. Moreover, many of the topical compositions are of limited effectiveness, especially in areas of severe infestation with insects. A need exists for a safe, effective topical repellent composition for a mammal. Repellent compositions for the prevention of entry of insects are similarly ineffective. Many of the known such repellent compositions also are not safe for use in enclosed spaces due to their high toxicity, especially where children and pets may come into contact with them. A need exists for a relatively non-toxic, effective repellent composition.
Insect infestations of trees and other woody plants destroy millions of ornamental and agricultural trees every year. Current treatments are only partially successful, and may render the current crop of agricultural products inedible due to their persistent toxicity. Thus, a need exists for a relatively non-persistent, effective treatment for insect infestations of trees and woody shrubs.
Dutch Elm Disease has destroyed millions of elm trees across the United States. The disease is caused by a fungus which is spread from tree to tree by a particular species of insects attracted to the elms. Current methods of prophylaxis have had only limited success. A need exists for an effective prophylaxis for this destructive plant disease.